Adaptive vehicular systems have the ability to change a state of one or multiple sub-systems based on changing conditions around the vehicle. For example, adaptive cruise control can slow a vehicle if it approaches another vehicle too closely. In another example, adaptive drive control may vary a traction control setting or other vehicle mode (e.g., sport, normal, comfort) based on changing road conditions. Further application of adaptive features to other vehicle settings could also produce desirable results, more in line with driver preferences and which improve the driving experience.
In one existing example related to fuel economy, an eco-drive support device notifies a driver of the eco-friendliness of a vehicle driving operation being performed by the driver. The device includes: an operating unit that calculates eco-drive support information that indicates the eco-friendliness of the vehicle driving operation being performed by the driver; and a notification control unit that controls a notifying unit to notify the driver of the eco-drive support information, if there is a request from an input unit for notification of the eco-drive support information. In this device, the notification control unit controls the notifying unit to notify the driver of the eco-drive support information though there is not a request from the input unit for notification of the eco-drive support information, if a predetermined condition for providing the eco-drive support information is satisfied.